La plume et le chat
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Hanabi (OOC, gentille) en a marre! Ca fait des années qu'elle entend son ainée pleurer chaque jour, ce triste jour, la St Valentin. Et tout ça pourquoi à cause de Naruto. Craquant elle s'empare de sa plus belle plume et lui fait comprendre sa façon de penser.
1. Chapter 1

C'est un one shot que j'avais écrit pour un concours St Valentin: Sujet des lettres celui qui reçoit doit finir avec celui qui envoi.

Erreurs corrigées par ma béta: rhimou

* * *

La plume et le chat

Dans une grande bâtisse, installé au rebord de sa fenêtre, une petite fille écrit. Elle écrit pour sa sœur. Et les mots dansent sous sa plume. Malgré son jeune âge la fillette n'est pas naïve. Elle connait les sentiments de sa sœur, et elle en a marre que celle-ci pleure à la St Valentin. Alors elle écrit au garçon qu'i est responsable de tout.

Naruto Uzumaki

Konoha no Kuni

Manoir des Hyûga

Konoha no Kuni

A l'attention d'Uzumaki Naruto,

Uzumaki Naruto, tu es un imbécile! Un imbécile qui va s'en prendre une s'il ne lit pas en entier!

Te souviens-tu d'il y'a cinq ans cette rencontre? Tu sais c'était il y'a cinq ans. Elle se faisait attaquer par des enfants et était incapable de se défendre... elle est toujours incapable de se défendre contre des enfants. Peut importe, ce jour tu l'as sauvé, tu ne la connaissais pas, la connais-tu seulement maintenant? Elle, la brunette du fond, celle qui flippe aux interros et qui a fait une crise de panique lorsque tu as fait la technique de substitution. Ouais là ça te parlera sans doute mieux.

Il y'a cinq ans tu as sauvé une petite fille, tu t'es pris vingt coups de ses agresseurs et tu es reparti avec le cœur de la fillette. Est-elle toujours une fillette? Probablement pas, elle a muri plus vite. C'est normal. Elle est seulement à l'académie et elle est... nulle aux arts ninjas, elle mourra sans doute dès sa première mission et tout ça à cause d'un clan dans lequel elle est née. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois qu'elle a voulu ne pas avoir de byakugan. Si ça avait été le cas les membres de la branche parallèle ne l'empêcherait pas de s'approcher d'un garçon.

Un garçon qui pour moi est un héros. Un héros ou un salaud.

Il y'a cinq ans tu as volé le cœur d'une fillette, le lendemain tu le lui as brisé. Cette fillette que tu as sauvé d'imbéciles, elle est tombé amoureuse de toi. Malheureusement toi tu en aimes une autre. Haruno Sakura. Haruno-san, en vaut elle sincèrement la peine? Je ne connais pas Haruno-san personnellement, je ne sais pas comment tu réfléchi. Je ne sais même pas SI ça t'arrive seulement de réfléchir. Mais est-ce que Haruno-san vaut la peine que tu rendes une fille malheureuse? Elle en vaut la peine? Non, parce que pour information si tu n'es pas au courant, Haruno-san est amoureuse d'Uchiwa-san. Elle ne t'aime pas et la seule chose qu'aimé Haruno-san t'ai rapporté se sont des coups, des hurlements et des migraines. Donc laisse tomber la fan girl.

Et assure-toi de me remettre ma sœur en bonne état!

Ma sœur doit encore être à l'académie sur une balancelle.

Hanabi Hyuga, la sœur d'Hinata

PS: Je sais où tu habites, je connais suffisamment le taijutsu pour savoir faire mal. Alors si ma sœur va mal tu vas le sentir passer!

-Bon maintenant Hinata, tu as les cartes en main. Voici ta chance.

Apercevant Kona, le chat ninja de la famille je l'appelle.

-Hey, Kona vient par ici s'il te plait. Apporte ça à Uzumaki Naruto, il doit la lire en entier. Si il refuse tu le griffe, si il y'a des géneurs tu les fais partir.

-Miaouh.

Naruto était calme. Pour lui c'était être calme ou pleurer, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sa journée avait été atroce. Vraiment atroce, pire que d'habitude. D'abord il avait dit à Sakura qu'il l'a trouvait jolie.

Elle lui avait répondu "Merci, tu penses que Sasu-kun penses comme toi?".

Sa réponse l'avait blessé, un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ensuite, il avait une fois de plus raté son examen de passage genin.

Puis il y'a eu le chat. Un gros chat noir. Mais vraiment gros, rond comme le ventre à Chôji, long comme la natte à Ino et aussi haut que la coiffure de Shikamaru. Il avait les yeux verts Sakura, magnifique chat. Le gros chat aux yeux Sakura lui donna une lettre.

-Pour moi? Le chat dû trouver la question stupide car il le griffa au visage que Naruto avait baissé pour se mettre au niveau du chat lorsqu'il lui parla.

-Ça doit vouloir dire, oui. Lança Shikamaru sarcastique.

-Tu parles chat Shikamaru?

-Galère, t'es vraiment lourd. Lis!

-Bon alors "A l'attention de Naruto Uzumaki..."

-Dans ta tête, Naruto.

-Je fais quoi, moi maintenant?

-Bah tu lui réponds. C'est qui ta petite amie.

-Ino?! C'est d'Hanabi...

-Hyûga? Tu lui réponds, tu nous montre, on vérifie, le chat poste!

(Deux heures plus tard)

Domaine Hyûga Hyûga

Hanabi Konoha no Kuni

Académie des Ninjas

Konoha no Kuni

A l'attention de Mlle Hanabi Hyûga,

Je te remercie de ta sollicitude pour ta sœur AINEE. Cependant mes sentiments vis à vis d'Hyûga Hinata ne regardent que nous deux. Je ne suis pas un baka je sais qui est Hinata.

Je suis désolé, mais ta sœur et moi ne sommes pas très proches. Je pense qu'Hinata est une fille très gentille, en manque de confiance en soi. Je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans l'avenir mais je ne la voie que comme une amie.

Sakura, je sais que tu n'as que 6 ans et que tu ne peux pas comprendre mais je l'aime. Depuis toujours. Alors même si elle aime Uchiwa je continuerai a tenter ma chance avec elle.

C'est ainsi que je consoit mon nindo: ne jamais renoncer. Je ne pense pas que ta sœur souffre elle a l'air d'être introvertie, amoureuse apparemment. Mais pas de souffrir.

Passe une bonne journée

Uzumaki Naruto, futur 5ème hokage

Avec de Ino Yamanaka de participation, Shikamaru Nara et Oji Akimichi

-Même pas fichu d'écrire seul une réponse convenable! Mais qu'est-ce que ma sœur lui trouve?! Je rêve ou je me fais insulter par un type qui n'est PAS ninja et qui n'est même pas issu d'un clan?! Ma sœur l'aime moi je le supporte pas. D'ailleurs je vais lui ré envoyer une lettre bien senti à celui-là, nan mais.

Dix ans plus tard, dans la même bâtisse toujours installé au rebord de sa fenêtre une jeune femme se coiffe.

Ce jour-là, c'est le 14 Février. C'est le jour qu'ils ont tous les deux choisi car c'est ce jour-là qu'ils se sont connus. D'ici quelques heures elle sera mariée, elle ne sera plus Hanabi Hyûga, junin prodige de konoha mais Hanabi Uzumaki Namikaze, junin prodige du poing souple et femme du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, le septième Hokage. Ils ont été unis par les lettres un 14 février, aujourd'hui le fil rouge va les unir par le mariage. Et lier leurs destins une deuxième fois.

FIN


	2. Version longue?

Bonjour/Bonsoir tous.

J'ai reçu un commentaire de comme quoi ma fic était trop restrictive. Elle a fini par me donner envie de créer une histoire a partir du one shot.

**La plume et le félin:** pour faire cour l'histoire raconterait ce qui se serait passer entre le moment ou Hanabi écrit à Naruto et le moment ou Hanabi devient Mme Namikaze Uzumaki. Je pense que la plume et le félin SI je l'écris sera écrit en trois partie:

**La Plume et le Félin: la naissance **se déroulera durant la période ou Naruto n'est pas encore un genin. De la lettre jusqu'à équipe 7 sous la direction de Kakashi

**La Plume et le Félin: la création** se déroulera en théorie de l'équipe 7 sous la direction de Kakashi jusqu'au combat contre Pain.

**La Plume et le Félin: ** se déroulera du moment ou Pain est HS jusqu'au mariage.

La 3ème partie ne tiendra pas autant compte du canon de Kishimoto que les premières parties. Si je me fiais au canon de l'auteur je serais mariée et mère de sept enfant avant d'avoir fini la 3ème partie!

Estimation du nombre de chapitres:

J'ai encore rien écrit sur aucune des trois alors...

**La Plume et le Félin acte 1: j'espère faire dans les 10-20 chapitres**. Je n'apprécie pas les chapitres drabble ni les chapitres de 323 pages donc la taille sera probablement moyenne-courte

**La Plume et le Félin acte 2**: ça fera pas 200 chapitres car je recouperai. **Ca fera probablement 60 chapitres quelques choses comme ça**. Si besoin la trilogie de La plume et le félin deviendra quatro voir cinquologie. Je ne prends pas en charge le hors série, et il y'a des arcs qui peuvent être recoupés voir disparaitre.

**La Plume et le Félin acte 3: Je ne sais pas 30-40 chapitres** sûrement ça dépendra du nombre de chapitre dans les deux autres et du contenue. Dans tous les cas l'acte du millieu sera le plus rempli.

Différent du canon:

Déjà Hanabi et lui seront amis lorsqu'il sera genin. Ils vont s'influencer mutuellement. Naruto sera moins téméraire que le vrai. Il sera éduqué par Hanabi aux traditions Hyûga connaitra donc l'existance du sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Ressentant une attirance pour les fuin il va l'étudier, ses faiblesses, ses qualités. Maitriser le sceau. Moins téméraire, plus mur, oui mais gare à celui qui s'en prend à ses êtres chers! Sa personnalité ne devrait pas trop changer mais il saura masquer ses émotions. Ce Naruto va s'attirer d'avantage la sympathie des ninjas. Se créer même un fan club. Au départ de Sasuke, Sakura va rejoindre le fan club Naruto mais en agissant ainsi Naruto va perdre son attirance pour elle. Il sera plus proche d'Hinata et d'Ino que de Sakura à ce moment. Ino car ce ne sera pas une de ses fan girl, Hinata car bien qu'amoureuse elle ne rejoint pas le fan club. Haku ne meurt pas, il rejoint les ninjas de Konoha.

Pairing: Naruto/Hanabi; Gaara/Hinata (faut être une fille Hyûga pour être avec les kages?); Neji/Ten Ten; Temari/Shikamaru; Haku/Ino; Juugo/Sakura; les autres avant que je case tous le monde... possible Ao/la Mizukage (apparemment, faut en tout cas avoir le byakugan); Kiba/OC fem sensitif (Karin? Je peux pas la saquer, après l'attaque sur le sommet pour la sauver... et vu qu'elle est raide de Sasuke.)

Je ne vais pas écrire aux environs de 150 chapitres si personne n'est intéressé. Laisser un com's si vous voulez voir la version longue.

Si je l'écris, je terminerai d'écrire un acte avant d'en poster le premier chapitre. Ce qui réduiera le délai d'attente des parutions.


End file.
